Lies
by Lingua Dii
Summary: Kyle has finally decided to tell Kenny how he feels. However, the blond boy's reaction isn't quite what he expected. Rated T for language and minor suggestive parts.
1. Confused

So, it's finally here. First chapter of the second string of stories. Hopefully this one will be better than the other. Read, enjoy and review, if you feel like it.  
>Note that just about everything (I mean it) in these stories is connected, and it's all leading up to the final story. Every story should be about two or three chapters long.<p>

* * *

><p>Kyle had been struggling with himself lately. For the past two years, things had started to change. His feelings had started to change. First it was just a few "weird" dreams, but it soon turned to conscious thoughts and efforts to spend some time (preferably alone) with one of his friends – Kenny. For a very long time, he didn't even think it was anything other than a deep feeling of friendship, but after a year of feeling this way (and a lot of "weird" dreams), it finally hit him. His first reaction was to hide it, and he was able to do so for a long time, but now he was having second thoughts about that decision.<br>However, he still couldn't decide whether to tell Kenny about his feelings or even if his feelings were genuine and normal. Did he really like Kenny? Or did he just think that Kenny was cute? Was it normal that he thought boys were cute in the first place? Was there something wrong with him? What would happen if he told Kenny? What would happen if he didn't? What would happen if he told someone else?  
>All these questions and their possible answers were screaming inside his head almost all the time, sometimes even in his own dreams. He thought that this would eventually drive him insane, but he was finally learning how to make it stop. It wasn't a perfect solution, but it enabled him to think properly.<br>Despite his effort to stop the screams in his head, there were still noticeable effects when he was around Kenny. His speech was either slowed or he had to repeat himself because he mispronounced his words (similar to the way Jimmy repeated himself, although not as prominent), and he stuttered a lot, but nobody ever called him on it, although everyone was thinking about it.  
>Because everyone noticed it, everyone tried to understand the reason behind these strange events. There were three major theories: Stan, having spent enough time with Kyle that he could almost consider him the brother he never had (although his mother was now pregnant with an "actual" brother), knew that Kyle had feelings for Kenny, although he kept it to himself. Most of the other boys, however, just assumed that Kyle and Kenny had had some sort of argument and that Kyle didn't want to forgive and forget. The rest of them didn't care at all. They thought that if Kyle had some sort of problem with Kenny, he would talk about it if he wanted to.<br>Ike was part of that last group. He was completely oblivious to Kyle's feelings, but he still thought that there was something wrong and wanted to help. Unfortunately, Kyle wasn't making it easy.

Ike: Why won't you just tell me what's wrong?  
>Kyle: Nothing's wrong. Just leave me alone.<br>Ike: Right, that's why you're kicking me out.

"_Ike, just get the fuck out of my room!_"

Kyle: No, Ike, I'm kicking you out because it's late and I need to sleep. _Leave me __**alone**_.

Ike wasn't ready to give up, but Kyle's stubborn refusal to talk to him was really pissing him off. He decided that the best thing to do right now was nothing, both as a way to get Kyle to talk to him and to try to get back at him in a small way.

Ike: ...Fine. But sooner or later, this is going to mess you up in so many ways that you'll have no choice _but_ to tell me.  
>Kyle: Maybe. Maybe not. We'll just have to wait and see.<p>

With that, Kyle lied down on his bed, with his back turned to Ike, and the latter left, convinced that there was, in fact, something wrong with Kyle. He was glad to have confirmed this, but he was also sad, knowing that there were too many uncertainties, the most important of which being the fact that he might not be able to help Kyle unless he opened up to him... and he knew that that was a very long shot.

* * *

><p>Kyle was still awake almost a full hour later, still wondering if he should tell Kenny about his feelings or not. He had completely ignored the argument with Ike, since he thought that he had everything under control. He was just having second thoughts, which was completely normal.<p>

"_What's the worst that could happen? I mean, it's Kenny..._"

Kyle figured that Kenny would either ignore it or share his feelings, although the latter was highly unlikely. Either way, it didn't really matter. Kenny had always been honest with him about everything. They had shared their best and worst memories with each other. They had literally cried on each other's shoulders. In fact, that was probably why Kyle liked him so much. Kenny was very understanding of everyone's problems and he wasn't afraid to share his own feelings. Unbeknownst to Kyle, however, Kenny only shared his feelings with the person he trusted the most – Kyle himself. Kenny knew that their friendship had developed into something more. It was different than his friendship with anyone else, deeper. More meaningful. However, he couldn't put his finger on why it was different. This was Kenny's Achilles' heel – he was oblivious to other people's feelings (unless they were clearly stated) and, sometimes, even his own.

Although Stan almost considered Kyle the brother he never had, they hadn't been spending much time together ever since he started dating Bebe. He knew that Stan was dating Bebe to make Wendy jealous (which was working, although instead of getting Wendy to admit her feelings for him it just made the two of them angrier at each other), but Bebe was oblivious to this. Of course, Stan wasn't just using Bebe. He did like her, but that wasn't the only reason why he was dating her. Although Kyle thought that this was very childish, not to mention wrong, he didn't say anything about it.  
>With his mind temporarily distracted from Kenny, Kyle was finally able to fall asleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Like almost every night, Kyle woke up after a dream involving Kenny. He didn't want to think about the dream, due to its nature, but he couldn't stop himself from thinking about Kenny. It was the one thing that he couldn't stop thinking about for more than a few minutes, unless he was at school or working on an important project. However, since he had to take breaks every once in a while from both, his mind always drifted back to Kenny. Sometimes he didn't even notice it, he just realized that he was, once again, thinking about Kenny.<br>Not every thought about Kenny was pleasant, though. Kyle had always been a very negative person, although he tried his best not to be. Last night's realistic ideas about what Kenny's reaction might be melted away and gave way for unfounded fears. He was starting to think that maybe it was better to just keep it to himself, as he had done for the past year. No need to fix what isn't broken in the first place.

Sheila: Kyle! Breakfast!

"_Shit, mom... It's too early... I'm tired..._"

Sheila: Kyle! Are you awake yet?

"_How could I __**not**__ be?_"

Kyle: Yeah, mom! I'll be right down!

* * *

><p>After Kyle ate his breakfast and went to the bus stop, he was faced with Stan, Bebe, Cartman and Ike. Stan and Bebe were making out (which made Kyle a bit jealous and angry), while Ike and Cartman were arguing about which new movie was the best. They tried to drag Kyle into it, but he just told them that both movies were very good, although that didn't really solve anything. They kept on arguing during the bus trip and even after arriving at the school. Kyle just rolled his eyes all the way and sighed heavily every time he looked at Kenny. When he looked at Kenny, all that he could think about was that he was lying to him by not telling him his feelings, and it was messing him up, just like Ike said it would.<p>

Kenny: Hey, Kyle. What's wrong?

"_Don't sneak up on me like that..._"

Kyle: I-I, uh... It's... I-I mean, n-nothing's wrong.  
>Kenny: Are you sure? You look kinda sad to me...<p>

"_Tell him now... He deserves to know..._"

Kenny waited for an answer from Kyle, but the latter was so busy psyching himself up that he didn't even notice how long he had been standing there without saying anything.

Kenny: ...Well, it's probably just my imagination. I'll leave you a-  
>Kyle: N-No, wait! I... I do have s-something to tell you.<br>Kenny: What is it?

Kyle looked around, but once he realized that there were too many people around, he grabbed Kenny's arm and dragged him to an empty area. Kenny was confused, although he didn't mind at all. Once they got there, Kyle turned his back to Kenny and felt his heart pound in his chest. He wanted to say what he felt, but he was just too nervous to do it. However, in his mind, it was now or never.

Kenny: ...Well? What is it?

"_Now I'm curious._"

Kyle: W-Well, y-you know how... I-I mean, we've...

"_God dammit, Kyle, either say it or don't._"

Once he turned around, Kyle could see that Kenny was getting impatient. He needed an answer, and fast. Kyle breathed deeply and finally just blurted it out.

Kyle: Kenny, I like you.  
>Kenny: I know.<br>Kyle: W-What?  
>Kenny: I like you too.<br>Kyle: R-Really?  
>Kenny: Of course. Why wouldn't I? We've been friends for as long as I can remember. Why wouldn't I like you? I like Stan too... and Cartman, I guess...<p>

"_For fuck's sake, Kenny..._"

Kenny had completely misunderstood what Kyle meant. The red-haired boy's cheeks turned bright red from embarrassment, although Kenny interpreted it as anger. Of course, Kyle wasn't angry at all. He was surprised that Kenny didn't understand what he meant and embarrassed that he might have to repeat himself so that Kenny would finally understand what he meant, but before he could summon the courage to do it, the bell rang, much to Kenny's relief.

"_Saved by the bell._"

Kenny: I gotta get to class now... _We_ gotta get to class. Come on.

This time, Kenny grabbed Kyle's arm and dragged him for a bit until Kyle broke free, which made Kenny even sadder and completely convinced that Kyle was angry at him.

* * *

><p>After school, Kyle went straight home, with Kenny following him from afar. He wanted to apologize, but he didn't know what to say, or even what it was that he had done.<p>

"_Hey, Kyle. I wanted to apologize for what I did, although I don't know what it is. Will you please forgive me? 'Kay, thanks... Yup, sounds completely honest._"

He ran as quickly as he could into Kyle's house and was greeted by Ike, although he didn't pay much attention to him or his questions. He ran upstairs straight for Kyle's room, with his heart pounding in his chest. Kenny thought that he was just nervous because Kyle was angry at him, but that wasn't it. There was another reason. Something he couldn't quite grasp, although he was starting to put the pieces together.  
>Once Kyle noticed that Kenny was standing in the doorway, his eyes widened, his mouth went dry and his hands started shaking. The boys stood there looking at each other (with Ike looking at Kenny, trying to understand what was going on, although he didn't see him) until Kyle cleared his throat and invited him in.<p>

Kyle: H-Hey, Kenny. C-Come in.

Much to Ike's frustration, Kenny walked inside and closed the door behind him.

"_What are they doing up there?_"

Ike thought about approaching the door so he could hear the boys' conversation, but he decided not to. Kyle was going to have to take care of this problem on his own.

Kyle: S-So, uh... W-What- I-I mean, why are you h-here?  
>Kenny: Well, you didn't really give me any other choice. You just...<p>

Kyle took off his hat while Kenny was talking, which sent a surge of memories through his brain and incapacitated him, temporarily. He felt that he could almost grasp what it was that made his friendship with Kyle different than all others.

Kyle: ...Y-Yeah?  
>Kenny: S-Sorry, i-it's just that...<p>

"_Why am I stuttering? Why do I feel so nervous?_"

The boys just stood there without saying anything to each other. They were just staring at the floor, with occasional glances at the walls and ceiling. Kenny was trying to figure out what was wrong with him, while Kyle was struggling against the screams inside his head. Part of him wanted to tell Kenny about his feelings, while the other part just wanted to run away and hide or tell Kenny to go away.

Without even realizing it, they had been drifting towards each other, to the point that their chests were just millimeters from each other. Kenny was the first to notice this, but he couldn't move one way or the other. When Kyle also noticed the proximity between them, he froze and felt like he was suffocating. No matter how much air he inhaled or how often he breathed, he just didn't seem to get enough air in his lungs.

Kenny slowly placed a shaky hand on Kyle's cheek and stroked it, which turned both their faces bright red and made Kyle's breathing worse. Kenny put his forehead against Kyle's, and the boys stayed that way for a long time, enjoying the strange feelings they got from it. After about five minutes, Kyle quickly (and gently) grabbed Kenny's head and pressed their lips together for a fraction of a second before pushing the latter away. He quickly turned around, ran onto his bed and pressed his head against the pillow while sobbing.  
>Kenny was extremely confused, since he had no idea why Kyle did what he did and was reacting this way to it. He slowly approached Kyle and gently placed one arm around him, which earned him yet another lightning-fast reaction from the red-haired boy, although this time, it was just a hug, followed by more sobbing.<p>

Kenny: ...What's wrong, Kyle? I... I w- I mean, I thought you wanted...  
>Kyle: ...Why are you s-still here?<br>Kenny: D-Do you want me to leave?  
>Kyle: No!<p>

Ike heard Kyle's scream from downstairs and once again had to fight the urge to spy on them. However, his curiosity was growing by the second.

Kyle: N-No... Don't go. Don't leave me alone... Please.  
>Kenny: I won't, Kyle...<p>

"_You're my best friend. I would never leave you... I __**can't**__ leave you._"

* * *

><p>After Kyle finally stopped sobbing, he released Kenny and sat up straight, although he still remained as close to Kenny as possible.<p>

Kyle: ...W-What are you going t-to do now?

Kenny got up and knelt in front of Kyle while placing his hands on the latter's cheeks and gently wiping his tears with his thumbs.

Kenny: Now I'm going home. Karen must be worried about me.  
>Kyle: N-No, I mean... What about... t-this?<br>Kenny: Well, for starters, you're gonna stop crying, because I'm not gonna keep wiping your tears... and because you have nothing to cry about.  
>Kyle: ...I don't?<br>Kenny: ...I'm so sorry I didn't understand what you meant this morning. I know that must not have been easy for you.  
>Kyle: B-bu-<p>

Kenny placed his index finger on Kyle's lips and smiled, which prompted the smaller boy to smile nervously.

Kenny: It's OK. We'll talk tomorrow after school, alright?  
>Kyle: Y-Yeah, sure...<br>Kenny: I'll see you later, Kyle.  
>Kyle: ...S-Sure.<p>

Kenny left, closing the bedroom door behind him, without saying another word and, despite Ike's best efforts, he didn't even talk to him.  
>Kyle was very confused – Did Kenny share his feelings? Or was that his way of saying "Sorry, but this just isn't going to work out"? Did he do something wrong? With too many uncertainties, Kyle snapped and started crying again, even though Kenny's voice was also echoing inside his head, telling him not to. He pressed his face as hard as he could against the pillow and just let his tears flow straight into the pillow.<br>Eventually, he passed out from mental exhaustion, while Kenny was still on his way home.

* * *

><p>So, that's the first chapter. Sorry for the delay (you have no idea how many iterations this chapter went through). The second (and last) chapter will be uploaded soon (10 days max).<p> 


	2. Mistakes

Alright, final chapter. There was supposed to be a third one, but it would be too short, so I wrote this extra long one.

* * *

><p>Kyle woke up the next day feeling like crap. He had been waking up all throughout the night because of what happened with Kenny yesterday. His reaction hadn't been entirely clear (at least not enough for Kyle), and Kyle was prone to overreacting to important events. After thinking about it, he felt stupid for having cried himself to sleep yesterday. It wasn't such a big deal; after all, Kenny told him that he would talk to him today after school. There was nothing to worry about.<p>

Sheila: Kyle!

"_Not again..._"

Sheila: Breakfast is ready!

"_Yeah, yeah..._"

Kyle: I'll be right there!

"_Just like yesterday..._"

Ike: Hey, Kyle.

"_Or maybe not._"

Kyle: Hey, Ike.  
>Ike: Are you alright? I... I saw Kenny leaving yesterday. He seemed... strange.<p>

"_Almost like he was happy and sad at the same time._"

Kyle: Why aren't you downstairs? Breakfast is ready.  
>Ike: I know. I heard mom too.<p>

Kyle got up and started walking towards the door, but Ike grabbed his arm before he made it halfway to the door.

Ike: You still haven't answered my question. Are you alright?  
>Kyle: ...I'm fine.<p>

Ike didn't believe it one bit, but he released Kyle anyway.

* * *

><p>Just like yesterday, Kyle ate his breakfast and met Stan, Bebe, Ike and Cartman at the bus stop.<p>

Eric: Hey, Jew boy.  
>Kyle: Hey, fatass.<br>Stan: Guys, it's like... 8 in the morning. Can you hold it until we get to school?  
>Bebe: Right, like that's gonna happen.<br>Ike: She's got a point.

Stan, Bebe and Ike laughed, but once they noticed the look on Kyle and Cartman's faces, their amusement turned into nervous smiles and avoided glances.

* * *

><p>Once the boys got on the bus, Kyle started looking at all the seats to try to find Kenny, to no avail. Kenny wasn't on the bus. The same thing happened when they arrived at the school, so Kyle just tried to calm himself down while he waited for him. He waited until the bell rang, but Kenny didn't show up.<br>Kyle scouted the whole school every chance he got, but he still couldn't find Kenny. However, after school, as promised, Kenny showed up.

Kyle: Kenny!

Kenny walked slowly towards Kyle, looking around to see who might be watching them. Kyle knew why he was doing this, so he also tried not to draw any unnecessary attention. However, he still couldn't keep himself from smiling and blushing when Kenny got within inches of him.

Kenny: Hey. I'm sorry it took so long. My... dad was... not feeling well, and then I had to... Well, it doesn't matter now. I'm here, like I promised.

The boys started walking around the school, slowly. If they just stood there, it might make people curious.

Kyle: ...I'm sorry. After you left yesterday, I just... I don't know what came over me. I just-  
>Kenny: It's alright, Kyle. Look... we both know what happened yesterday. You tried to tell me before, but I guess I'm just too stupid to understand without a big flashing sign or... other means.<br>Kyle: Don't say that... You're... I mean, I really... I never-  
>Kenny: It's OK, Kyle. I know what you mean. I'm not sure if I feel the same way, but I'm somewhere along the line.<p>

Kyle frowned a bit, but Kenny placed his hand on Kyle's face and gently stroked his cheek, which made his smile come back.

Kenny: I'm not gonna lie to you, Kyle. I can't say that I feel the same way you do, because I really don't. This isn't a game; people don't like you just because you like them.  
>Kyle: ...A-Are you saying that... you don't like me?<br>Kenny: No, no no, no, no! That's not it at all. I really like you, Kyle. You've always been special to me. I'm just trying to say that it's clear that you like me. A lot. I like you too, but maybe not as much.

Kyle was once again confused by Kenny's words. Kenny, however, noticed this and kissed Kyle, to prove that he really liked him, which left Kyle in a daze.

Kenny: I didn't expect what happened yesterday to happen... But I'm glad it did. I like you a lot, Kyle. Some people might even consider it love. I just want you to know that you probably like me more than I like you, do you understand?  
>Kyle: Y-Yeah...<br>Kenny: Great! Um... we should probably go now. I want to show you something.

* * *

><p>Kenny took Kyle to his house, where he took out a poorly wrapped box.<p>

Kenny: S-Sorry for the wrapping thing... I-I'm no good at that.

Kyle hesitantly unwrapped the small box and inside there were two things: a small necklace Kenny bought and a hollow handmade figurine in Kyle's likeness attached to it. Inside the figurine, there was a small note.

"_To Kyle, the most special guy I've ever met._

_I hope this figurine is at least half as beautiful as you are._

_From Kenny._"

Kenny might not have a way with words or a sixth sense for knowing people's feelings, but he was very good at handcrafting small objects.

Kenny: I-I wanted to give you s-something special and... that's why I was late... I-I'm sorry.  
>Kyle: ...You didn't have to, but... thank you.<p>

Kyle wrapped his arms around Kenny as tight as he could and only let go once someone came in through the front door. Once he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, he put the necklace on and waited to see who it was.

Karen: Kenny, can I talk to you for a second?  
>Kenny: Can you wait just a few minutes?<br>Karen: ...It's about dad.  
>Kenny: ...Wait outside.<p>

Karen did what Kenny told her. Kyle could see that there was something wrong, and that his time with Kenny was over.

Kenny: I'm sorry, Kyle. I-  
>Kyle: Yeah, I know...<br>Kenny: You can stay if you want...  
>Kyle: I can't. I don't know what you're gonna do, but it sounds like it's gonna take a while... My mom might get worried.<br>Kenny: ...Alright. I'll meet you tomorrow after school again, OK?  
>Kyle: Sure, Ken.<p>

Kenny kissed Kyle again and both boys walked outside. Kenny drove Kyle to his house and, after saying goodbye, the latter went inside.

* * *

><p>Kyle lied down on his bed with a big smile on his face. Kenny really liked him. It was almost like a dream. Kyle took off his necklace and examined the small figurine Kenny had made for him and smiled even more.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny and Karen picked up their dad and went back home. After a long talk, they eventually just gave up on asking what had happened. Later that night, Kenny decided to break the news to his family about his new boyfriend, although he kept Kyle's name out of it. To him, it seemed that they had taken it well, so he went to sleep almost at the same time as Kyle.<p>

* * *

><p>The following morning was the same for Kyle – his mom yelling at him about breakfast, arguing with Cartman at the bus stop and not being able to find Kenny anywhere. However, he had learned from his past experience and didn't even concern himself with it. He figured that Kenny was probably making him another figurine for him to wear around his neck.<p>

"_If this keeps up, I'll need a new house to store these in... Or a bigger neck._"

* * *

><p>Kyle stood outside the school for almost an hour until Kenny finally showed up. He was walking very slowly and almost fell three times before finally reaching Kyle. Once he got there, Kyle stretched his arm, trying to put his hand on his boyfriend's face, but he just turned away.<p>

Kenny: ...Don't.  
>Kyle: ...What's wrong?<br>Kenny: Listen, what happened yesterday was...  
>Kyle: ...Yeah?<br>Kenny: ...I shouldn't have done what I did. I didn't want to give you the impression that... I mean... You know what I mean.

Kyle laughed nervously and looked at Kenny in disbelief. He had kissed him on his own. Twice. He even made the figurine Kyle was wearing around his neck right now. Something else was going on.

Kyle: B-But you... you made this for me. Y-You told me y-you liked me.  
>Kenny: I'm sorry. I gotta go now.<br>Kyle: Wait...  
>Kenny: I can't stay.<p>

Kyle felt tears forming in his eyes, even though he was trying his best not to cry.

Kyle: ...Please don't leave me.  
>Kenny: ...I'm sorry, Kyle.<p>

Once Kenny started walking away, Kyle couldn't hold it anymore and his tears started rolling down his cheeks and onto the cold ground beneath him. Nobody noticed it, though, and Kyle just stood there, watching Kenny walk away from him.

* * *

><p>After Kenny turned to the right, he approached a parked car.<p>

Kenny: I did what you told me. Don't forget our deal. You're going to leave Kyle alone.

The person Kenny was talking to nodded in agreement, although Kenny didn't believe him.

* * *

><p>Kyle ran home as quickly as he could, without even noticing the people he was almost crashing into along the way. However, one of them noticed that Kyle was crying and decided to go to his house to talk to him. Once he got to Kyle's room, he found him sitting on his bed, still crying.<p>

Stan: Hey, Kyle...

Kyle didn't even bother to lift his head. Stan approached him and sat down next to him, while slowly putting his arm around him and holding him tight.

Stan: It's OK... Take your time. We can talk when you're ready.

Kyle held on to Stan as if his very life depended on it, taking comfort in the fact that his friend was there to help him. Stan already knew that this was about Kenny, but he didn't say anything.  
>Once Kyle stopped crying and opened his mouth to speak, Stan's phone rang. It was Bebe.<p>

"_Shit._"

Stan: Hang on, I have to answer. I'm really sorry.

"_...That's all I keep hearing from everyone._"

Stan: Yeah?  
>Bebe: Stan, where are you? You left me alone, as usual.<br>Stan: Look, I can't go back right now. I can't explain why, but it's important.

Bebe started yelling at Stan for putting his personal affairs before her own and went on and on for a very long time, until Stan just told her that it was over and hung up the phone.

Kyle: What did you do that for?  
>Stan: Honestly? She's been getting on my nerves for a while now. All she does is complain that I don't spend enough time with her or that I'm chewing my food too loud and she even complains about my friends, like you guys are some sort of plague or something... I have no idea why I even liked her in the first place... Anyway, this isn't about me, it's about you. Now then, tell me what's wrong.<p>

Kyle told Stan everything that had happened with Kenny, from the crush to the first kiss to the second and third kisses, the necklace and this afternoon. Like Kyle, Stan didn't why Kenny was doing this. It was clear that he liked Kyle; there was no doubt about that. Someone must have seen the two of them together and did or said something to Kenny that made him break up with Kyle just hours after they got together in the first place.

"_...Cartman._"

Stan: Kyle, stay here. I'm going to get him back for you. I swear.  
>Kyle: ...How can you even promise something like that?<br>Stan: Just trust me. Besides, it's the weekend. It's not like you were going to do much anyway.  
>Kyle: ...Thank you.<p>

* * *

><p>Stan patted Kyle's back (which earned him a big hug from Kyle) and left straight for Cartman's house. He was greeted by Cartman's mom, but he ignored her and went upstairs into his room. He quickly closed the door behind him, grabbed Cartman and pushed him against a wall.<p>

Eric: Let me go!  
>Stan: What did you do, fatass?<br>Eric: What the fuck are you talking about? I didn't do anything!  
>Stan: You're lying! I know you did something to Kenny. What did you do?<br>Eric: I swear I didn't do anything.

Stan stared into Cartman's eyes for a very long time, until he realized that the fat boy was telling the truth. Afterward, he released him.

Eric: Thanks, I guess... Now, tell me what's wrong with Kenny.

Stan didn't know if he could trust Cartman, but he needed help either way.

Stan: ...Alright.

After a very long and needlessly detailed explanation, Cartman started thinking and finally came to a conclusion.

Stan: ...You know who did it, don't you?

"_Of course I do..._"

Eric: It had to be Craig or Clyde. They've never gotten over that thing last year. You know, the thing with the doves and the firemen.

"_Why didn't __**I**__ think of this?_"

Stan: Thanks, Cartman. I'll go talk to them right now.  
>Eric: Just... don't do to them what you did here. They might not be as inclined to talk as I was.<br>Stan: Alright, thanks again. Now I gotta go.  
>Eric: OK. Bye.<p>

Cartman watched Stan leave his house and head for Craig's through his bedroom window.

"_...Good._"

Once he was sure that Stan was gone, he told his mother that he was going to Kenny's.

* * *

><p>When Cartman arrived, he saw Kenny's family leaving, but he wasn't with them.<p>

"_This is my chance._"

Cartman sneaked into Kenny's room unseen and locked the door behind him, so that they would not be interrupted. It was clear that Kenny's decision had not been his own. He was almost on the verge of crying, although that could turn into misdirected anger very easily.

Eric: Hey, Kenny.  
>Kenny: What are <em>you<em> doing here?

"_I'll just assume that that's your way of saying 'Hey, Cartman!' Well, better go right to the point._"

Eric: So, I heard you're gay for Kyle.  
>Kenny: Maybe I am. What's it to you?<br>Eric: I also heard that you weren't together for one single day before you called it off, so to speak. I know Kyle's a Jew, but-  
>Kenny: Keep going. I've got a lead pipe under my bed. I call it my "beat the shit out of Cartman" pipe.<br>Eric: Relax... I'm not here to cause trouble.

"_You're never trying to cause trouble, right?_"

Eric: I want to know why you did it. Why did you break up with Kyle just hours after you told him you liked him?  
>Kenny: Why do you care?<br>Eric: I'm not doing it for you, trust me. Let's just say that I'm a very curious individual.

If this had been any other day, Kenny would've told Cartman to fuck off. However, he was vulnerable, so he opened up to him. He told him that after he told his family about his new boyfriend, they seemed to take it well, except for his dad. At night, he got drunk and blackmailed Kenny into breaking up with Kyle.  
>Kenny thought about calling social services, but he was too scared that they would take away his mother and put his siblings in a foster home, like they had all those years ago, but without the happy ending. He couldn't put his sister through that again. He chose the lesser of two evils – keep his family together at the expense of his own happiness.<p>

Cartman thought about it for a very long time, with his expression changing from angry to what Kenny interpreted as pity, although he dismissed it. Cartman had never felt pity for anyone.

Eric: ...Go to Kyle. Tell him what you told me. I'll take care of this.  
>Kenny: No. If you do anything, my mom will be taken away as well. We'll end up at a foster home like last time.<br>Eric: I have an idea. Just go to Kyle. You shouldn't see what's going to happen.  
>Kenny: You're not gonna kill my dad.<br>Eric: God dammit, Kenny, just do what I say! I promise he'll be alive and mostly well, and that your family will be fine.  
>Kenny: How do I know if I can trust you?<br>Eric: If it turns out I'm lying, you know where to find me.  
>Kenny: ...Why would you do this?<br>Eric: ...None of your business.

Kenny was very suspicious of Cartman's real intentions for doing this, but he also knew that he was right – if he was lying, all Kenny had to do was go to his house and beat the crap out of him. He decided to follow Cartman's advice and leave everything up to him.

* * *

><p>The boys left Kenny's house, each going in his own direction. Kenny was headed for Kyle's, while Cartman was headed for the bar, where Kenny's dad was. Once he got there, he planted some drugs on Kenny's dad and called the police, who immediately arrested him. He denied it, obviously, but he went to jail anyway.<p>

* * *

><p>Kenny and Kyle got back together, as Cartman intended. However, they didn't make their relationship publicly known. They weren't ready for that yet.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>TWO WEEKS LATER<strong>

Everything had been going well for Kenny and Kyle. Thanks to Cartman, nobody else stood in the way of their relationship (or even heard about it). Those who knew of his interference were very confused as to why he did it, but they didn't think much of it, since they had other things to think about. Stan was glad that he had gotten rid of Bebe, while Kenny and Kyle were happy that they had each other. They were in Kyle's room right now, although there was a third set of eyes looking at what was going on in that room.

"_...I'm happy for you, Kyle. You deserve to be happy. I never told you this, but you've actually been my best friend for a long time now... I wish that was me with you right now, but you'd never like me... I guess I can't blame you, though. All those things I did to you... I'm sorry... I love you, Kyle... I'll always love you._"

* * *

><p>So, that's the end. As you probably noticed, the thoughts in the end are Cartman's.<br>I'll start writing the fourteenth story in a few minutes. Just to remind you: It's a sequel.


End file.
